


Unexpected

by EternalElegy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: Ibara never considered himself to be a "shoot first, ask questions later" person, but sleep deprivation changed things up just a little.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Unexpected

Ibara finally let out the heavy sigh he had been holding for the last few hours, scrolling through the proposal document one more time to make sure the formatting was perfect and nothing out of place. It wasn’t his terrible eyesight that made all of the words blur and clump together on the screen, and by the time he had shut down his computer and turned off his tablet in a daze, he was absolutely ready to drift off without another care for the world.

He internally slapped himself awake. Ibara forced himself out of the chair, stretching his arms, legs and back in an attempt to stave off the ache that had accumulated after hours of work, but an invisible force began to pull him back to the piece of furniture. Just thinking about ruining his posture was enough to successfully resist it. A quick glance at his watch told him that going back to his dorm was not a good idea (he didn’t want to risk waking up the rest of his dorm members during unholy hours of the night), so he headed for the little compartment he kept in the corner of his office, taking out a blanket and laying it across the couch. This would be his bed for now and it certainly wasn’t as comfortable as he would have liked, but there was nothing worse than inconveniencing others when he could have avoided it.

Then he heard footsteps.

Ibara bolted right out of the couch. The sleepiness was gone as adrenaline kicked into his system and he entered a deadly calm. He positioned himself behind the door, trusting his body to know exactly what to do. Years and years of training and battle had prepared him for moments like these, and everything came flooding back as if it had all happened yesterday. He listened out for anything. Heavy footsteps. A relaxed but consistent rhythm. No obvious weapons. That was all the information he could gather before the door opened and Ibara pounced, grabbing the intruder’s wrist before spinning them around.

A flash of long silvery hair, a familiar earthy scent, a grunt from a voice that he knew all too well, and Ibara realised too late that he was incapacitating a friendly target. 

His body refused to stop as he swept Nagisa’s feet from under him, slamming him into the carpet face first before straddling him. His grip on Nagisa’s wrist was so tight that Ibara’s knuckles turned white.

“Y-your Excellency! I’m truly terribly sorry!” It took a moment for the implications of the events to sink in. He had committed such a violent act towards someone who had never seen violence. Nagisa hadn’t struggled or fought back as Ibara practically assaulted him unprovoked, and that only caused the dread to pile up more and more, and his stomach dropped so suddenly that it was almost nauseating. He eyed Nagisa’s wrist, expecting a bruise to form where his fingers had been, a bruise that would serve as a reminder of his rashness for days to come. Maybe that proposal should have been saved for another day, Ibara thought dully as he mentally prepared to get on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness.

“... It’s okay. I’m sorry for surprising you.” Ibara was in so much disbelief at Nagisa’s response that he stopped thinking for a moment.   
“Are you okay?! Does it hurt anywhere?” Nagisa sat up and leaned against the wall. Ibara immediately rushed forward, examining Nagisa’s face, and then his wrists, and his arms, his shoulders, his ribs, his hips, and Ibara was this close to asking him to undress so that he could check for bruises, but Nagisa reached out and gently grasped Ibara’s shaking hands. There were no words needed. Ibara hung his head in shame and lowered his hands, the panic finally leaving his body, and he was back to being the tired producer that had been staying up far too late for his own good.

“I’m really sorry about what happened.” Ibara spoke quietly, unable to look up at Nagisa.  
“... You already apologised, so it’s okay.”   
“Why are you here? It’s very, very late into the night, and it’s important that you get enough sleep!”   
“... I wanted to see you, Ibara.”   
“If you’re- huh?”

Ibara’s brain stopped for a second time, and he wanted to punch himself in the face for allowing his exhaustion to get the better of him in front of Nagisa.  
“... Are you okay?” Nagisa’s soft voice was doing all sorts of weird things to Ibara’s mind, and he didn’t like it one bit.   
“Yes, I’m fine, Your Excellency! You should go to sleep as soon as possible!”   
“... You should follow your own advice.” Ibara finally looked up from the floor. Nagisa’s usually blank expression was painted with concern.   
“As much as I'd like to, I was busy with a proposal, and I was just about to sleep in my office before you came here. Speaking of which, I had scheduled a lunch for Eden, so you would be able to see me then! It’s not good to be sneaking around the premises this late at night!”

Ibara blinked and then he was in Nagisa’s arms. He knew that he was supposed to be confused and that he should be fighting to get out of this situation because this jump in intimacy was not supposed to be okay, but his body was the heaviest it had been in his entire life and he could do nothing but take it. This strange thing called an embrace drained tension away from all of him, soul included, and there was nothing that could stop the warmth from washing over his existence and melting all the ice that he had used to protect himself over his years in the business world.

Ibara thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, but he was horribly wrong.

Nagisa began to sing. Ibara wanted to tell him that he wasn’t some damn child that needed a lullaby to fall asleep, but the softness and tenderness of Nagisa’s voice slowed Ibara’s mind into a grinding halt. The melody was unfamiliar but lyrical, and Nagisa sang it as if this song was composed just for him to sing, and there would be no one else in the world who could sing it as perfectly as he could. If resistance wasn’t futile already, Nagisa stroked Ibara’s hair, fingertips brushing his scalp in a calming rhythm, dragging him into the depths of a pleasant, warm darkness called sleep.

The last thing Ibara remembered was the sound of Nagisa’s heartbeat and the rising and falling of his chest.


End file.
